Live the Dream
by Redaura
Summary: First chapter is a song fic of Nicklebacks 'To Bad.' Just think. Linda went and left her, and it was so bad, to bad. Then she has a car crash that nearly kills her. What can a Goblin King do? Nothing, unless she wishes it... Please R/R.


****

Too Bad. 

__

Fathers hands where lined with dirt

Form long days in the field

And mother's hands are serving meals

In a café on Main Street 

With mouths to feed

Just trying to keep clothes on our back

And all I hear about is

How it's so bad, so bad

That's how it was. Just the three of us. We where happy though you where aiming higher, wanting to strike rich. We weren't good enough for you. You did what you where told was right. What people expected you to do. But all and through and on and on you just kept crying on.

__

It's to bad, it's to bad

Too late, so wrong, so long

It's to bad that we had no time to rewind

Let's walk, let's talk

Let's talk

You never could communicate, or where bothered when I messed up at school. You where looking for where the grass was green, in the city centre. Dad was worried about you. Worried you where going to slight him. Worried of what the neighbours might think, so he looked else where for what you weren't giving him.

__

You left without saying goodbye

Although I'm sure you tried

You call the house form time to time

To make sure we're alive

But you weren't there

Right when I'm needing you the most

And now I dream about it

How it's so bad, it's so bad

Obviously you found your pasture; you find your stage and your own spotlight, just for you. Crowds of adoring fans that worship at your feet. But they don't know you, like I know how cold you are inside. You gave me birthday presents, like dad needed a divorce. So the neighbours would know you where a caring mother, and so the neighbours could only blame me so it was too bad. 

And now that I can drive, it speeds away the pain. The dreams I used to dream. The wishes and the shrine. Once they had gone, back to the Underground. I ripped it all to shreds, because he made me see- 

__

It's to bad, it's to bad

Too late, so wrong, so long

It's to bad that we had no time to rewind

Let's walk, let's talk

Let's talk

You never talked to me. It was always through me. Even dad did that, something that he said worked. Karen was the only one that seemed to know I was there. Someone who could baby-sit her son free of charge. 

And I'm off the motorway now. I'm flying fast as the moonlight, in the dead of night. The trees whip on past me, blurred into time. The road is straight forward, like nothing in this life.

__

Fathers' hands are lined with guilt

For tearing us apart

Guess it turned out in the end

Just look at where we are

Made it out, still got clothing on our backs

And now I scream about it

How it's so bad, it's so bad

Instead of loving you, he was loving her. Which bitch is the best bitch? I guess you lost that one. Never could take losing, but now you're evergreen. 

And I'm off the motorway. Somewhere out of state. The roads wind and turn. I'm going to fast. I know I should slow down, but why should I care. There are cows in front now. Why should I care?

****

"A teenager is in intensive care after swerving to avoid cattle just out of state." A picture of a concerned family. 

But a frame is all it is. It doesn't show the whole story, for anyone to know. Just one can see the picture, and it's grim. He sits as a ghost, on a chair. Watching her life support, beep her life away. Watches how no one else watches her scars form. Watches as they wash away, and leave the pain inside. 

No one else acknowledges him; he's sitting on a chair. Someone else sits on it to, and blows the memory away. "Maybe we should let her go. She might never wake up. We can't keep her like this..."

And I dream. Of where the times where clearer, and things where black and white. Before I knew the truth and things where as I wanted...

__

It's to bad, it's to bad

Too late, so wrong, so long

It's to bad that we had no time to rewind

Let's walk, let's talk

Let's talk

"I wish that the Goblins would come and take me away."

The nurses start. "She's coming round! She must be dreaming. Poor lamb."

__

No time, last one, lets go

"Right now."

AN: I'm worried that this is a little to confusing for someone not privy to my thoughts. So the 'I' is Sarah, 'you' is Linda (her mother) and 'he' is Jareth. The bold in the middle is a news flash. 

And why? I was watching Nicklebacks 'To Bad' on Kerrang and thought, "what if it was a mother that left? Only if it was Linda and she didn't give a damn. Also note that I have the tune in my head so as I type the words, they all come out to that tune. That's why they're short sentences, some of them. 

Do you think it worked? Should I post the next chapter? Did you like the angst? Review please!

Sorry that it's short. 

Disclaimer: me no own the song or Labyrinth. I own the way I threw them together though... 


End file.
